Various automobile accessory assemblies including, for example, a water pump, an alternator/generator, a fan for cooling coolant, a power steering pump, and a compressor, may be driven using the vehicle engine. In particular, a driving pulley actuated by an engine shaft of the motor vehicle drives an endless drive belt that in turn drives the accessory assemblies through driven pulleys. The endless drive belt, the various pulleys, and a tensioner pulley assembly may be referred as an accessory drive system.
A routing diagram displays the specific location of various components associated with the accessory drive system, and also illustrates how the endless drive belt is routed in relation to the various pulleys. Some automobile manufacturers as well as automotive component manufacturers may have websites available online or applications that are downloadable to a mobile device that allow a user to view the routing diagram associated with a specific vehicle. For example, a user may select a specific vehicle year, make, model, and engine type, as well as the part number associated with the endless drive belt of his or her vehicle. The user may then be able to view the routing diagram unique to his or her vehicle on the website or mobile device application.
Several drawbacks exist with the routing diagrams currently available that make it challenging for a user to perform maintainance or repair on the accessory drive system of a vehicle. Specifically, a user may not be able to view the part numbers associated with the various components illustrated in the routing diagram. Moreover, the routing diagram does not provide any detailed information associated with the components illustrated in the routing diagram.